The Countess of Monte Cristo is born
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: The Count needs a fake wife what happens when a handosome young man with a ten year old girl come in Slash and other naugty things


The Count of Monte Cristo sat at his usual place at his favorite restaurant though he'd normally enjoy a healthy and heartily meal today he was trouble the whole community thought it unusual for a wealthy man such as he have no wife and child.

"I am running out of excuses but how to have a wife and child when I am getting revenge against those who falsely accuse me of treason" he said

As luck would have a young thief happen by him as he was leaving the restaurant Edmond felt his pocket being felt in he grinned and with a force grabbed the hand responsible.

He looked at the thief "Young ladies should be in school not stealing from wealthy people"

"Well for one I am not a girl and second I am smarter then I look" said the thief with one kick freed himself and ran for his life.

It was then the Count had an Idea why have a real wife when he himself only needed a temporary one

Quick as a flash he raced towards the other end hoping to the young thief in the end was rewarded not once but twice over.

The boy he thought was girl was very beautiful with long sliver hair which if it was cleaner would shone in the moon light his eyes were blue and his were surprisingly very white and even.

Also with the boy was a little girl of ten very pretty and very sweet looking with long brown curly hair brown eyes her dress was very filthy.

Edmond couldn't believe his luck he could trick the whole society into think the boy and little girl were his fiancé and her little girl

"You there hold it" he said as both froze

"Don't worry I am not here to harm you but offer you something better to live with me" said Edmond

"WHAT are you kidding me" said the boy the girl just stood there confused

He then told his story of his life before and in return the boy told him of his life.

"My parents died when I was ten so for seven years I had to steal and coerce to feed my self then I met Esmeralda her parnets were mudered two months ago and I have taken care her since"

"And your name young theif?" said the Count

"It's Raven Delacour sir" said Raven

" Hmm France huh well Raven how would like for as long as need pose as my fiance' and little girl" he said buntly

"What are you insane I am a boy not a goddamn girl" said Raven hotly

"Yes you are but with your fimmne qualitys and your beauty you could pass for a woman and the way you speak I am sure you are very learned"

"My father taught me much" said Raven

"And it will be winter soon and you both can't live outside or both of you will catch colds and you how fatel they are"

Raven looked at Esmeralda and knew the count was right it was nearly winter and both couldn't be expected to live though the winter

"Fine I will do want you want but I will only were dresses in public in prvite I wear what" said Raven earning a laugh from the Count

"Alright come you must be clean and you both need pants and dresses as well"

later at the Count's estates Edmond ordered the finetest tailors and dress makers in the city they worked all night by morning both Raven and Esmeralda had the most beauitful dresses and Growns in all of Paris.

And Edmond tried to teach Raven all he knew but was surprise to see how much he knew "Well Raven tell how dose one as learned as you steal when I know many who would kill to have on staff."

"When one looks as I do many only see me fit to breed and lie on my back while some huge man pounds into me I am surprise I have kept my virginity this long" said Raven

He also had to learn to act as a lady so for the next few days both Edmond and some lady touters taught him how to act as a wealthy Countess

Raven learn this and more and soon he could pass as a perfect female aristocrat and not a moment too soon for the Count had tickets to the opera were Monsieur Villefort and his were attending with their son.

So Raven put on the most breath taking dress and finest jewels and make up by the time he was done not even Ems and the Count could tell he was male.

"Ready mi amore?" said Edmond

"Yes this is embarassing I am so glad I know no one" said Raven

"You look so Pretty mommy"said Esmeralda

"I hate you both"

"We know Raven dear and don't pout your face will stay that way"

"Ha ha funny real funny"

they had arrived at the Opera house.

"Show time my dears let's make it good huh?" said the Count as they walk up the stairs Raven stopped to look at himself in the mirror he was Gorgeous his long sliver hair flowed behined him his new Sliver colored Dress fit perfect around his frigure and the make up made look older then he was.

"You do look stunning" said Edmond making make blush

"Let's go" Raven muttered

As they went to the main hall the Count told the annoucer something then they took thier place waiting.

"THE COUNT AND COUNTESS OF MONTE CRISTO!"

Every head turned and wispers began to fly "Did he say Countess"

"Who is she oh my lord at that dress"

"She is to die for"

the Villeforts made no effort not to find out.

"Come on dear let's find out she is" said Mr.Villefort walking up to the Count

"Hello my dear friends how are this my future wife Raven and her Daughter Esmeralda"

Giving a cursty Raven said "How do you do I am Madame Raven Delacour"

"Madame, you're married?"

"I was I am a widow my husband gave his life to save me and our child" said Raven with tears coming down his cheek

"Oh you poor dear see dear you have gone and upset the child" said Madame Villefort

"Mom the show is starting we should get to our seats mommy" said Esmeralda tugging at Raven's dress

"Yes Darling I coming would you care to join us we have a Aria with lots of room"

"Why yes my dear here let me get my son Edward dear we are going this way"

Everything was going acroredly and soon the enemies of the Count will soon pay

* * *

well that's my first Count fanfic hope you like more to come 


End file.
